Nightmare on Elm Street, A
Category:Films Category: (1984)/Media | directed by = Wes Craven | written by = Wes Craven | produced by = Stanley Dudelson; Joseph Wolf; Robert Shaye; John Burrows Associate producer John H. Burrows is credited as John Burrows in this film.; Sara Risher | music by = Charles Bernstein | cinematography = Jacques Haitkin | edited by = Pat McMahon Co-editor Patrick McMahon is credited as Pat McMahon in this film. Rick Shaine | distributed by = New Line Cinema Smart Egg Pictures | release date(s) = November 16th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 91 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $1,800,000 | gross revenue = $25,504,513 A Nightmare on Elm Street; Box Office Mojo | preceded by = | followed by = A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) }} A Nightmare on Elm Street is a 1984 horror film of the slasher sub-genre, written and directed by Wes Craven. Produced by New Line Cinema, it was released theatrically in the United States on November 16th, 1984. The film is the first in a franchise that includes six sequels, a spin-off television series, a crossover film and a remake as well as countless novels, comic books and merchandise. The central villain of the franchise is Freddy Krueger (played by Robert Englund), a serial killer who returns from the grave to stalk his victims in their nightmares. Using his signature weapon, a leather glove with straight razors attached to the fingertips, Freddy slashes his way through the teen populace of the fictional town of Springwood, Ohio. The only who stands a chance of surviving Freddy's dream-time assault is fifteen-year-old Nancy Thompson, who discovers that she has the ability to pull things out of her dreams. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes Fun Facts Quotes Marge Thompson: Nancy, you are going to get some sleep tonight if it kills me. Nancy Thompson: Whatever you do... Don't. Fall. Asleep. Nancy Thompson: Fred Krueger did it, Daddy. And only I can get him. It's my nightmare he comes to. Rod Lane: I probably could have saved her if I'd have moved sooner. But I thought it was just another nightmare, like the one I had the night before. There was... there was this guy; he had knives for fingers. Freddy Krueger: I'm going to split you in two! Nancy Thompson: It's only a dream, this isn't real! It's only a dream, this isn't real! Freddy Krueger: I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy. Glen Lantz: I'm going to punch out your ugly lights, whoever you are! Nancy Thompson: I just asked you to do one thing, to stay awake and watch me and to wake me up if it looked like I was having a bad dream, and what did you do, you shit? You fell asleep! Recommendations See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Wikipedia * * A Nightmare on Elm Street at Horrorpedia * * * References Keywords ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1984/Films Category:November, 1984/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remade Category:1st installments Category:New Line Cinema Category:N/Films Category:Wes Craven/Director Category:Wes Craven/Writer Category:John H. Burrows/Associate producer Category:Stanley Dudelson/Executive producer Category:Sara Risher/Producer Category:Robert Shaye/Producer Category:Joseph Wolf/Executive producer Category:Charles Bernstein/Composer Category:Jacques Haitkin/Cinematographer Category:Patrick McMahon/Editor Category:Rick Shaine/Editor Category:John Saxon/Actor Category:Ronee Blakley/Actor Category:Heather Langenkamp/Actor Category:Amanda Wyss/Actor Category:Jsu Garcia/Actor Category:Johnny Depp/Actor Category:Charles Fleischer/Actor Category:Joseph Whipp/Actor Category:Robert Englund/Actor Category:Lin Shaye/Actor Category:Mimi Craven/Actor Category:Jack Shea/Actor Category:Ed Call/Actor Category:Sandy Lipton/Actor Category:David Andrews (I)/Actor Category:Jeff Levine/Actor Category:Donna Woodrum/Actor Category:Shashawnee Hall/Actor Category:Carol Pritkin/Actor Category:Brian Reise/Actor Category:Ash Adams/Actor Category:Don Hannah/Actor Category:Leslie Hoffman/Actor Category:Paul Grenier/Actor Category:Kathi Gibbs/Actor Category:John Richard Peterson/Actor Category:Antonia Yannouli/Actor Category:Leslie Hoffman/Stunt performer Category:Paul Shaver/Stunt performer